Troyler
by JustAnotherTeenageGirl27
Summary: I so ship Troyler. So much. They're my OTC. I don't have time to update much lately. Sorry it took so long and sorry the new chapter is super boring. I DON'T HAVE TIME! I'm so sorry. Contact me if you maybe want to help me write this story and collab on this story? Or collab on another story? Lemme know!
1. Chapter 1

Tyler's POV

Damn...He's so good looking. Seriously. Woof.

"Tyler. Tyler. TYLER."

"Whoa! What?" I ask.

"You've been sitting there for like 10 seconds like staring off into space. I'm pretty sure you're drooling too." Troye tells me.

I hurriedly wipe my mouth and Troye bursts out laughing. "Oh shut up!" I push him over and he falls of the couch. He's still laughing. I get off the couch and sit on him, trying to get him to shut up.

"Gerroff!"

"Uh, make me bitch."

Troye's POV

Tyler's sitting on me. Oh gosh, that sounds dirty.

I start laughing harder. I roll over and Tyler falls onto his back. I quickly sit on him and hold his hands down.

"I win!" I announce.

Tyler wiggles underneath me. "No fair! You distracted me with your flawless hair." He reaches up and messes up my hair.

"Not the hair! Not the hair!" I get off him and sit on my knees fixing my hair. Now Tyler's the one laughing.

"Oh shush!" I reach over to mess up his hair.

Tyler grabs my arm. "No!"

"Let go!" I end up losing my balance and fall over. Right across Tyler's chest. I put out my arm to avoid my head hitting his. My face stops just inches from his. I look into his eyes.

Oh shit.

Tyler's POV

Woof.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyler's POV

Troye scrambles off of me.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry," he stammers. He's blushing.

He's so damn adorable.

I lean up on one elbow and smile. "Oh I don't mind."

He blushes harder and looks down. "Um, well we should probably get to the video now."

Damn it. "Yea, you're right." I set up the camera.

Troye's POV

I sit on the couch. Tyler sits on the couch next to me. I can feel his leg touching mine. I scoot over slightly. He gives me look and scoots closer.

"Is something wrong, boo?" he asks sweetly/sarcastically.

"Um, I'm good."

"Awesome." He smiles at me and puts his arm around my shoulder. I look at him and our eyes meet.

Oh shit.

I can barely speak. "Video," I mumble.

He frowns. "Yea."


	3. Chapter 3

Tyler's POV

I should just do it. I should just kiss him.

"Hello? Tyler? You're spacing out again. Is something wrong?"

I look at him. He's so damn cute. But he's 18. I'm 24. 6 years. It'll never happen...

"Tyler?" He rests his hand on my leg and looks at me. And I kiss him.

Troye's POV

He kisses me. I was not expecting that. I put my other hand on the back of his neck and kiss him back. His lips are soft. His fingers grasp the back of my shirt.

I get up. He looks at me and immediately looks down. Now it's my turn to surprise him. I climb onto his lap. He looks at me shocked.

"Troye-" I press my lips to his and cut him off.

Tyler's POV

I can't believe this. It's actually happening. He's just so precious.

I lower my hand to feel his ass. Damn gurl. He pulls away from the kiss, smiling.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" he asks me.

"Oh, nothing." I squeeze his butt.

"Well in that case..." he gets up and walks away. "I'm gonna go get some pizza. You know since you weren't busy doing anything."

"You little fucker!" I yell after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Troye's POV

I walk into Tyler's kitchen and grab some leftover pizza from the fridge. After heating it up quick in the microwave I walk back out to the living where I find Tyler laying quite seductively on the couch. My face turns red. I can feel it.

"Hey...Troye...why don't you come over here?" he asks softly.

I walk over, and what does he do? He steals a piece of my pizza and takes a bite out of it.

"Thanks boo!" he says, grinning.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

"Oh, I know. It's one of my best qualities," Tyler tells me with a smile.

"Good to know." I start eating my pizza when it is soon taken out of my hands. Tyler sets it on the coffee table.

"Now where were we?" He climbs onto the couch and snuggles up against me.

"Well I was just eating my pizza when you so rudely interrupted me," I joke.

"Playing hard to get? Mmmm, but how long can you resist this fine piece of man?" He gives me a oh-come-on-now-don't-lie look.

"Oh I don't know. Why don't we test it." I go back to eating my pizza, but it's quite hard. Tyler's running his hands over my arm, then my chest. When he switches to rubbing my leg, going higher and higher, I eventually cave. I put my pizza down and kiss him on the lips.

Tyler's POV

Oh sweet Jesus.


	5. Chapter 5

Tyler's POV

His lips taste like pizza. Delicious. I could kiss him forever. But he pulls away.

"Happy now? You've got your piece of Troye. Now Troye must eat. Then sleep."

I nod. I'm dying inside. Doesn't he like me? Is pizza really more important to him than me? He's more important to me than pizza and I love pizza! I sigh.

"Don't worry. I'll eat quickly and then maybe I'll go crawl into your bed. If that's okay with you, of course." He gives me a cheeky smile.

I grin. "Oh I don't know Troye. It might cost you."

"Hmmm, I'll sell you my body. 10 minutes for room and board?"

"10 minutes? To stay in my lovely bed? No way gurl. More like, forever."

"Deal. I'm exhausted." He finishes his pizza then races to my room.

Troye's POV

Tyler follows close behind. My gosh, am I actually doing this? Sleeping in the same room as him?

I walk into his room and strip off my shirt. Tyler whistles and I give him a look. I quickly pull off my jeans and start to get into his bed.

"What? That's it? No show?" he asks me.

I wiggle my butt and then climb into his bed.

"Damn, gurl." He grins. Then starts to walk into his bathroom. "I'll be right back."

"I'll miss every second of your presence!" I yell after him. He blows me a kiss.

He comes back a few minutes later in shorts and a t-shirt. He climbs into his bed and looks at me. I scoot over closer to him. I grab his hand and put it on my chest. Tyler cuddles up against me.

"I'm exhausted," I announce. "I really don't want to get up early to catch my flight." I sigh.

Tyler tenses beside me. After a while he says, "I don't want you to go."

I look at him. "Me neither." Tyler runs his hands over my chest. For once I feel truly happy. But tomorrow I leave. And then I won't see him. I fall asleep dreading tomorrow and good byes.


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler's POV

The alarm clock goes off, waking me up. I hit the off button. I'm really warm. Could have to do with the fact that Troye is curled up next to me, one arm across my chest. Jesus. He looks so cute when he sleeps.

"Troye," I whisper. He doesn't answer. Well I could wake him up the boring way. Just shake him and talk to him till he wakes up. Or I could wake him up the fun way.

I run my hand up and down his leg and kiss his perfect face. "Come on boo. Time to wake up." My hand goes higher and...damn it. He's hard. Oops. "Uh, Troye..."

He rolls around and opens his eyes. "Mmmm. Good morning Tyler. Whydastop?" he smiles a sexy little smile, still half asleep, and probably with no clue what he's saying.

I bite my lip. I could so take advantage of this situation, but I'm an idiot and I don't. I shove him. "Get up Troye. Come on. You didn't even drink last night so you're not hungover."

"Don't wanna get up. Fine right here. Right next to you."

Damn it boy. Why do you make it so hard? And why am I suddenly so responsible? "Well I'm going to the kitchen so get your butt up." I get up and walk out.

"TYLER!"

Troye's POV

I'm still tired. And I don't want to get up. And I want Tyler back here. And I'm hard. Wait...what? Wait, I slept in the same bed as Tyler. Wait, what am I doing? Am I a whore? No, we didn't do anything. Damn it, why not? Shoot. Why am I thinking like this?

I climb out of bed and get dressed. I go out and sit at the kitchen table. Tyler's making breakfast.

"I see you decided to get up, boo." Tyler smiles.

"Uh, yea. And um I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?" he asks.

"Um. Nothing." My face gets red. I know it. "Um well I'm gonna go pack and stuff. So um yea."

"Packing. Oh yea. Um, have fun? I'll miss you!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler's POV

He walks back to my room to gather his stuff and I can't help but staring at his ass. Damn. I'm gonna miss that. I'm gonna miss him. Jeez.

I walk over to the counter and pour myself a cup of the coffee I had made earlier that morning. I should probably go and check on Troye. Make sure he's alright. I saunter back into my room. Troye's suitcase is a mess of clothes but there's no Troye to be found. I walk into my bathroom to find him fussing over his hair. "Really, Troye?" I ask. "You're going to the airport."

"I don't want to go looking like a complete slob!"

"You look perfect. Like always," I tell him.

"Really? You're ridiculous."

"I'm also your ride to the airport so hurry up."

Troye's POV

I finish my hair and then zip up my suitcase. "Tyler, I'm ready!" I'm going to miss him. Damn.

I walk out into the living room.

"Mmmk. Let's go." Tyler says.

I run up to him and kiss him on the cheek and run out the door. "Come on!" I yell.


End file.
